


and beneath her feet, all was ice

by gaymerkree



Series: Frozen AU [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen, Ironwood is a horse, because we know Robyn is into Winter, being family is hard sometimes, but you know, it's adjusted by a lot, its really more of a Weiss has Elsa's powers in a similar situation AU, let Winter and Weiss hug, little bit of snowy hill, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Her sister’s body slumped to the floor, and Weiss yelped again, repeating Winter’s name like a prayer. Jacques could be screaming for all she knew, nonetheless, she focused solely on the steady puffs from Winter’s mouth. Weiss felt for her hands, impossibly cold and eerily still, tears welling in her eyes.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Series: Frozen AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576885
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Weiss and Elsa have the same energy, I don't make the rules. This will be multi chapter and I will do Frozen 2, it will be gay.

Weiss was, in the best way, a mischievous child. She would wake early in the morning and race through the halls of the castle to her sister’s room. Three doors down the hall, across from the nursery, where their baby brother slept. And though they were loathe to wake him, those were the moments where they would play. Weiss would sneak into her sister’s room, and wake her with small tufts of snow, leaving small wet spots on Winter’s bed. 

Winter, for her part, would try to discourage it. Their father was very strict and though he was often busy in his study, when he would catch them playing, there was hell to pay. She never could say no to Weiss, her big blue eyes open and pleading as she formed their play swords of ice. Winter would instruct her sister the proper techniques, and steps, Weiss would learn something from their fun, maybe then Jacques would stop looking at her like dirt on his freshly cleaned floors.

This morning was like most, Weiss had made it into Winter’s room, and wriggled her way onto her sister’s bed. Winter was a light sleeper, but Weiss’ face when she thought she thought she had caught her was one of Winter’s favorite expressions her sister gave. Snowball in hand, she dropped it delicately on Winter’s head, giggling all the while. 

Winter pounced, wrapping her little sister in the blankets and laying her body across the new lump.

“You’ve lost the high ground little sister, surrender gracefully.”

Weiss’ giggles penetrated the thick blankets, her smaller arms sticking out from one end with her muffled reply.

“Speak up Weiss, you’ll never get any respect like that.”

The blankets wriggled with her effort, as Weiss escaped their snugly grasp, “A Schnee never surrenders!” she huffed, keeping her voice low.

Winter’s laugh was hearty and low, “That’s the spirit little one.”

Winter stood and stretched, showing the gap in their ages with long limbs and taut muscles, allowing for her to make her way to the center of the room in half the steps of her younger sister. Weiss was quickly behind her, grins and giggles as she allowed herself to glide across her enchanted ice.

“What will it be today, little one?” The nickname coined by their mother had come easily, she often spoke to Weiss as if she were a precious gem, a sentiment Winter agreed with wholeheartedly. 

Weiss bit her lip, letting herself slide across the slowly freezing floor, “Sword fight” she murmured softly, locking eyes with her older sister. 

Winter smiled proudly, sword fight had become a favorite of the younger Schnee sister lately, and she had to admit, the little one was really getting the hang of it. 

With a flourish Winter stepped into the center of the room, where Weiss had intentionally left a portion of the room free of ice and snow. Weiss held her arms out dramatically brandishing the twin rapiers for them, presenting one to Winter, and taking her place opposite her sister. 

Their sword fight began, Weiss making the first move, lunging towards her sister. Winter deflected the well aimed strike from her face, knocking Weiss off balance. The younger Schnee sidestepped with the force of the parry, righting herself for the next attack. With a deep breath Weiss struck again, this time nearly striking Winter in the side, but the taller girl dodged easily, smirking at her sister.

Winter smiled at her sister, every day proved Weiss better, and more adept with swordplay, and she couldn't be more proud of her achievements. 

Weiss brought both heels together, preparing for another strike. She lunged forward, driving the ice rapier forward between Winter’s arm and chest.

They paused, eyes locking, Weiss’ jaw went slack in time for Winter to dramatically drop her rapier.

“Oh no, you’ve done it now.” Winter swooned slightly, pitching to the side, into a bank of snow, her breath coming out in thick puffs. “You got me this time, Weiss--! Oh no! Whatever will mother think?”

Weiss giggled, jumping toward Winter and into the snow surrounding their makeshift arena; causing snow to puff into the air. “As if I could ever truly defeat you, sister” 

Winter’s smile widened, leave it to Weiss to make her loss sound like a win. Winter grabbed a fist full of snow and dropped it onto her sister’s head, increasing Weiss’ giggles, as the younger Schnee rolled further into her snow bank.

“Alright little one, one last round, before father wakes and ends our fun.”

Weiss puffed her cheeks out before lifting herself from the snow and brandishing her carefully crafted masterpiece.

Winter adjusted her footing and fell into her stance, the last match would be a real one, lest their father see. Winter stood tall, one arm behind her back and her rapier out. Weiss followed suit, mirroring her pose, nearly perfect.

Winter moved first, a swift strike that Weiss easily countered. The sisters traded blow after blow, and though Winter was four years her senior, she could see the promise Weiss had. Winter lunged for what she expected to be the final strike, when the door to her room slammed open. There in the doorway, a smouldering anger sat upon his shoulders, was Jacques Schnee. 

Winter lost focus, her footing slipped, a slick of ice she hadn’t been expecting, and Weiss shrieked, her right hand shot out and the last thing Winter saw was a flash of her sister’s magic and then nothing.

\- - - - -

Her sister’s body slumped to the floor, and Weiss yelped again, repeating Winter’s name like a prayer. Jacques could be screaming for all she knew, nonetheless, she focused solely on the steady puffs from Winter’s mouth. Weiss felt for her hands, impossibly cold and eerily still, tears welling in her eyes.

“Winter!” Weiss’ voice wavered, she would be berated for that later, a Schnee never shows weakness, not even in sorrow.

Jacques made his way to Winter, passing Weiss on his way. He dropped besides his oldest child, and heir, his hands shaking with anger. Weiss moved forward, hands and knees slipping along the cool floor.

“Get back! You’ve done enough!” Jacques’ voice was stern and labored, startling and furthermore, stopping Weiss in her tracks.

She looked up to the man she called father, knelt next to one of the only people in this castle who showed her kindness, shoulders bent forward and brows creased. He looked every bit the picture of anger, face flushed and hands gripped tight on the fabric of Winter’s night gown.

He spun on her then, Winter’s body clutched in his arms, mouth opening to shout, poised to give Weiss exactly what he felt she deserved.

"Darling, what's going on--? You've woken Whitley!"

Willow Schnee, was the only other member of the Schnee family that treated Weiss as a family member, and not a mistake. Her regal white hair was a silver waterfall over one shoulder, the picture of grace, bringing with her an air of calm. While Winter had their father’s strong jaw line and brow, Weiss took after their mother. They shared the same high cheekbones, and thin figure. 

Willow scooped Weiss from the floor while Jacques hefted their oldest daughter from the ground with a huff, Pointedly not looking at his wife, and youngest daughter.

“Your daughter has been casting her magic about, and now look, Winter has been wounded!” His voice was hard and rough, bringing another bout of tears to Weiss’ eyes. She hadn’t meant to hurt Winter! They had only been playing and he had startled her. If only her father hadn’t come in, Winter would be fine, everything would still be fine.

“I’ve told you a hundred times Weiss! Your magic is not a toy! And now look what you’ve done to your sister!”

Jacques nearly curls his body around the oldest Schnee child, walling her from Weiss and Willow, his voice a sneer as he levels a snarl at his youngest daughter. 

“You had best hope nothing happens to your sister, Weiss.” The statement is left open, a threat not meant to be taken lightly.

Willow’s face pulls into a frown, her arms tightening around Weiss, as Jacques storms out of the room and down the hall, his voice carrying as he demands a horse be prepared, and complains about seeing those hideous “creatures” once more. 

“There, there little one,” Willow coos; and Weiss’ blue eyes, still full of tears, shift from the door to her mother’s face, panic present as her mother bounced her softly. Leaning her head to her mother’s neck and breathing the soft scent of Willow’s perfume Weiss’ woes, if only for a moment, slipped away.

“Your sister is much stronger than your father gives her credit, she’ll get through this.” She places a soft kiss to Weiss’ brow, setting her down softly.

“Now let’s get this mess straightened up before he returns, shall we?” She smiles, all sunshine and light over a fresh snow, and Weiss felt herself smiling too. 

Willow beacons out into the hall, pulling Klein into the room with a soft flourish. The portly man smiles widely towards Weiss, and she giggles softly at the flicker of color in her butler’s eyes. 

\- - - - -

It’s several hours before Jacques returns to the castle, Winter in tow. He leaves her in her room, still asleep, but cured, and corner’s Weiss in the study. She has a book open on her lap, one recommended by Winter, a story of songs, spirits, and a journey to find who you truly are. 

Her father’s steps startle her from her revelry, fear seeping back into her, as she begins to shiver. He raises his hand, and without Willow to stop him, strikes Weiss across the face. Her book slides across the floor, as she slumps to the ground, willing her breathing to come out slow.

“You’re lucky child, we were able to fix your little accident.” His words slithered from his lips like a snake, and Weiss shivers at the anger in his gaze, curling around herself from the ground.

“You’ll keep your magic to yourself now, no more secret play times like that anymore! Think of what could happen next time!”

Fear, like cold steel, slithered into Weiss. Her eyes flickered from her father to the doorway, and back. She stood quickly with a small nod, and made for the door. She had almost made it too, before her arm was held in a vice grip, her father’s face inches from hers. She could feel his anger radiating off of him, heating the cool of the room.

“Now you listen to me, you abomination. There will be no more magic in this castle.” pain shot up Weiss’ arm as his grab tightened, her father’s breaths coming out in ragged huffs.

“Y-yes sir!” He releases his grip on her, adjusting his collar as he stands, “Very good, now be off with you. Don’t bother your sister anymore, she has work to do.”

She scampers back into her room, book clutched tightly in her arms as she finally lets the tears flow freely. She slides down the door, suppressing her sniffles; she tries to think of Winter, of snowball fights in the summer, and love.

\- - - - -

_Epilogue//_

Winter wakes to sunlight, and the soft sound of birds. For the first time since Weiss could walk She’s not being hounded for yet another secret bout of swords, or pillow fights. Just the soft glow of the early morning sun, and birds.

She makes her way out of bed, stretching as she reaches the door. The walk to Weiss’ room is quiet, and upon her arrival she can hear nothing. She reaches up to knock slightly, a special rhythm that only Weiss knows, but to no answer. She knocks again. After a couple attempts she reaches for the door knob to find it locked.

“Weiss? Are you there, little one?” Winter presses her forehead to the door, listening for a response, she can hear a soft shuffling. 

“I’m not feeling well today Winter, please come back later.” Her voice is strained, weighed heavy with stress, and it worries Winter.

“Are you sure, dear sister? I could have Klein make you some of your favorite soup,” Winter presses forward, hand still softly turning the door knob.

“Please go away, Winter, I’ll be fine.”

She backs away from the door, eyes locked on the grooves pressed into it. Somehow, Winter knew she would not be fine, though she could not have known why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Snowflake, I know you’re in there,” Sorrow flooded Weiss’ senses, shadows creeping into her vision at the nickname, she curled into herself holding back her sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my editor was out of commission for a bit, but the good news is i have the next chapter and a half already written.

Weiss took to loneliness well. After a few weeks Winter would stop her attempts entirely, seemingly unaware of Weiss’ magic, or the incident itself.  _ It’s better this way, _ Weiss thought. With Winter unaware of the magic-driven adventures they shared it would make it easy to keep this secret, and avoid future incidents. Weiss would just have to distance herself from her older sister, a difficult feat for anyone in her shoes.

Nevertheless, Weiss took well to her lonesome days, reading every book in the library, sometimes twice. She would forgo her magic choosing to keep it in as much as possible. On the days her loneliness would reach a peak, where the darkness pushed into her vision and fear a cool flood under her skin, she would see the frost rising up the walls, magic unhinged. Those were the days she missed Winter the most, where her magic felt like pin pricks beneath her skin, icy spires through her chest, sorrow a thick ooze in her ribs. Breathing was hard, thick huffs of cold air and fog from her chest, she would curl up around her favorite books and will her sister to know she missed her, she missed their playtimes, the warmth of her sister’s eyes, and the calming cadence of her voice. 

Willow would come see her often, at least once a day, sometimes more. She would make sure Weiss ate, despite her withering appetite. Her mother would press the issue, urge Weiss to seek out Winter, and spend some time with her sister. 

“She’s going to be queen one day dear, and she won’t have this time to spend with you” Willow would say, voice soft, misty in the frigid room.

“It’s better this way, mother. Winter doesn’t need me causing trouble, or getting in her way.”

Willow would sigh, looking at her youngest daughter and take her leave, always pausing in the doorway, “Think about it my snowflake, don’t let this sorrow, or your father win against you.”

Everyday was the same, Willow would come in, have Weiss eat, talk about her day, and ask about the books Weiss read, or was looking for, and when she left she would beg Weiss to see her sister. Everyday Weiss would agree to think about it, but when the door would close, and Weiss was alone again she would slink away to her reading chair and curl into herself, reminding herself that their father was only protecting Winter, and Weiss was doing her part to protect her too. 

Weeks turned into months, then years, and Weiss hadn’t said more than a few words to her sister in the wake of the incident. She grew into her high cheekbones, and gained precious few inches on her younger self. Glimpses of her older sister showed the same. Winter now stood shoulder to shoulder with their father, and from the way their mother beamed proudly, Winter was becoming quite the queen-to-be: regal like their mother, and stern like their father.

It was easy to convince herself she was doing the right thing, keeping her distance, and Winter was becoming the heir their father always wanted. His trips to Weiss’ room to remind her of her place had slowed to a stop in the recent years, and the lack of... attention from the Schnee patriarch was something Weiss didn’t necessarily miss. 

But as the years moved forward Weiss’ seclusion only became worse, locking even her mother and Klein from her room on most days. Her magic had taken a particularly violent turn, and when her mood turned sour, it wasn’t safe for anyone. 

The curtains in her room were in need of replacing, and her sheets could hardly be called that anymore. Sometime in the last few years Weiss had started having nightmares, walking through icy forests, and a soft cadence of voice under the thrum of a heavy heart beat. In the dreams Weiss was always running, the voice gaining on her as trees, rocks and animals moved out of her way, but the distance never felt like enough. She would wake covered in frozen sweat, long spears of ice impaling her bed, and furniture, or embedding themselves into walls.

The first time she woke to the skewers of ice surrounding her, Weiss nearly screamed, her voice waning silent in the frozen room. Fear sunk into her like fangs, chilling her slowly, as she took in her ruined room. The sheets weren’t destroyed, still usable, but the blankets were in tatters, shredded, and in some places now stuck into the walls by her  wretched creations . Panic and anxiety took her, an uncomfortable hot seeping from hear chest to her limbs. Her breathing quickened and she stifled a panicked sob, pitching forward and grazing her left eye on a particularly sharp lance of ice.

She pulled back roughly, panic surging, an ocean under her skin and in her heart. She watched the ice melt and freeze again, shattering against the floor, littering the floor in a thick hail. 

The sound of footsteps reached her ears as a panicked Willow arrived at her door, fist slamming into the thick wood. 

“Weiss-!? Darling, are you alright!?” The ocean within Weiss threatened to drown her, crashing forward against her throat and into her lungs.

“Fine mother-! I-I’m fine” But Willow would not be swayed, she rattled the door knob, and frantically called for Klein to bring the master key.

Weiss flew forward, clumsily stepping on the ice shards along the floor as she ripped open the door and tugged her mother inside. 

The Schnee matriarch gasped, taking in the cut across her daughters face, the ice around the ruined room, and the apex of the damage in Weiss’ own bed. “Weiss, dear...” Her voice falters as she steps forward to her youngest daughter.

Willow reaches up and places a warm hand upon Weiss’s cheek, under the cut along her face, and Weiss lets herself lean into it, lets herself feel the soft warmth of her mother’s hand on her inflamed cheek.

Weiss’ shoulders curl inward as she chokes back another sob and lets the tears free, “I’m scared, mother.” And Willow holds back a sob of her own as she reaches to cradle her little girls face between warm palms.

“Oh dear, Schnee’s don't know the meaning of fear.” They laugh together, a soft and fragile thing, both crying in the broken and ruined bedroom.

After the first time, Willow has all the ruined furniture and bedding replaced, and tasks herself with talking Weiss through the ebb and flow of her panic attacks, but it proves to be futile. 

Two weeks and three ruined comforters later, Willow informs her daughter that she and her father will be leaving on a trip. “It shouldn’t take long, nothing to worry your little head over.” She says with a huff. “Just routine royal house things.” she says with a flourish. Weiss nods, her breakfast sitting untouched on the small table between them.

Her father enters shortly after, he presents Weiss with a thin box with a bow on it, inside are a pair of white gloves and a beautiful red rose. Her father stood tall, expression hard as he spoke, “I hope you’ll keep up the good work Weiss, let your sister be, and keep that grotesque magic at bay.”

Weiss flinched at his words, but nodded solemnly. “Of course father.” she slips the gloves on and flexes her hands before closing the box on the rose. 

He takes a moment to look around the room, his visits had been so seldom that Weiss was nearly shocked he came at all. “We’ll return shortly child.” There’s no affection in his voice, and Weiss is under no misunderstanding of that. Winter was the perfect heir, and she was always meant to be the spare, an emergency only choice, one that obviously was never needed. It wasn’t unlikely that Jacques would have tried to leave her in the wilderness while she was a child, especially after  _ the incident _ . 

His brief review of the room over, he turns to leave stalling briefly in the doorway, shoulders rolling along with his thoughts, “You’ve done well thus far Weiss, do not disappoint me again.” and he was gone. 

Frowning at her husband’s back Willow turned back to Weiss, small smile breaking across her face, “Now snowflake, don’t let him get under your skin.” she places her hand on Weiss’ shoulder and allows the touch to trail down to Weiss’ hand before giving it a soft squeeze. “I would be very happy if you and Winter spoke while we’re gone, maybe you could even talk to your brother.”

Weiss scoffs, over the last few years, outside of her mother, Whitley was the other family member that made time for Weiss. It was specifically to annoy her, shoving small toys, sticks, leaves, even candy (half eaten, sticky messes), anything he could fit under her door. “Whitley will manage without me, mother.” but Willow smiles still.

“I’ll miss you, my little snowflake.” And Weiss believes her, Willow managed to be the only member of the family that Weiss felt still thought about her outside of her bedroom. 

Weeks pass after her parents leave. Weiss only worries after a particularly harsh storm three weeks into the voyage. After another week, marking a month into the journey the kingdom begins to worry too. Eventually the search parties return the worst case scenario, the king and queen were lost to the sea, never to return.

The sorrow in the castle was palpable. Weiss left her room less than usual, Whitley’s forays to Weiss’ door stopped completely, and Winter was scarcely seen.  _ A Schnee does not mourn publicly, we cannot show that weakness.  _ And so the siblings mourned in silence, away from each other, as their father had taught them.

The night of the funeral came and went, and Weiss did not attend. She was not heartless, she mourned her parents, one more than the other, but the weight of responsibility pressed tightly into her chest, her father’s last words to her echoing in her icy room,  _ “You’ve done well thus far Weiss, do not disappoint me again.” _

So when Winter inevitably knocked on Weiss’ door the next morning, the younger Schnee daughter remained silent, with her back pressed against the door. Winter’s knock vibrated the door softly, and Weiss choked back a quiet sob as her ice reached out, desperate for her sister’s embrace.

“Weiss,” Winter paused, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Snowflake, I know you’re in there,” Sorrow flooded Weiss’ senses, shadows creeping into her vision at the nickname, she curled into herself holding back her sobs. 

“We’re all we have now, Weiss; you, Whitley, and I. We only have each other now.” When she once again received only silence, Winter took a step back.

Turning to leave she took one measured step before turning back and pressing her forehead against the thick wooden door, pressing her fingers to the well worn grooves. “I’m sorry, for whatever I did, Weiss, but I will always be here for you.” and she turned and left. 

_ Epilogue//  _

It took several months for any sense of normalcy to return to the castle. Weiss’s late night trips to the library became commonplace. Winter took tea at those hours, just to listen to her sister rummaging through the library, her light gasps when she found something she hadn’t seen before. (She made an arrangement with Klein, he would keep Winter up to date with Weiss’s day to day, and Winter would purchase every book Weiss wanted for their library.)

Whitley would burrow into the nooks of the library and jump out to scare Weiss, luckily he wasn't as silent or crafty as he thought, and hardly ever startled his sister. 

All in all, the castle became a quiet fortress, Winter would go about her duties, not yet taking the title of Queen. Whitley would harass the staff, and Weiss alike, causing a ruckus as he went, and Weiss would lock herself in her room, plagued by her nightmares and of what was expected of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual thanks to my editor and son, and you cal always find me on twitter as @coldanvers and on tumblr as @cptmarvel


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You inherited your mother’s wit, miss” Klein’s smile is somber as he places Weiss’ morning tea down. “She used to say something like that long ago, said you used to wake up crying because the wind was crying too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter by far.

It’s a few years later that Winter finally decides to take her seat at the throne. She felt it would have been disrespectful to take that position so soon, but her grief does not stop the world from turning. It’s a soft summer morning when she makes the decision, after several letters from neighboring kingdoms, and request for royal weddings, (all of which she declined, Atlas was doing fine with her running the kingdom, without a spouse at her side, thank-you-very-much!)

Winter made the announcement to the staff one month before the event, and that night she found herself once again outside her younger sister’s door. It was close to the time Weiss would usually make her way to the library, and Winter was hoping to see her sister for this discussion, but it was as if Weiss knew she would be there waiting. So after several minutes, Winter knocked. 

Weiss for her part only jumped slightly, small wisps of snow flurrying from her fingertips. She had been reaching for the handle on her door when the knock startled her backward. “Y-yes?” 

Winter’s response was soft, Weiss could hear her sister leaning against the heavy wood, reaching physically for the closeness the two had once held. “Sister, I will be taking the throne soon-- in a month.” she sighs at the silence that’s returned, pulling away from the door she continues, “You’ll be expected to be there. It’s only one day.”

Expected. Weiss felt the familiar spike of panic in her blood, a cold flood seeping into her bones, out of her pores. Ice held her feet in place, she felt it reach up as her body shook.  _ Expected.  _ “I’ll be there, sister.”

Winter hummed in response, not happy that she was forcing this upon her dear sister, but happy they’ll have some time together.

Weiss is far less comfortable with the incident, her nightmares in the coming weeks are aggressive, emotions surging high and low, like the tides. Some dreams start good, she’s with Winter in the garden, Whitley is reading nearby, but they darken quickly. Ice juts out from Weiss’ body, Winter is always the first victim, Klein follows, and Whitley is never spared. In each dream her parents are never there, till the very end, Jacques stands towering above Weiss, ice flaking off her body as heat radiates from his.  _ “You knew better Weiss.” _ His voice booms in her head as she jolts awake, icy cool sweat soaking her to the bone. 

Weiss takes to her balcony in the moments between nightmares, listens to the songs on the wind. She feels the urge to sing sometimes, to sing and be heard along the breeze. In her self imposed isolation, she has this one solace. She voices her sorrows to the wind, a soft whisper as it blows, and she can feel it respond, a soft press of confidence that pushes her though. 

The first night it happens Weiss wakes from a fitful dream, curled within herself huffing soft flurries from her chest, and she hears it. A gentle song along the breeze, that calms her nearly instantly. She rises, and pads across the cool ground to open the balcony doors. The wind flows, a soft panic in its rise and fall, and Weiss drinks in it, deep breaths that calm her and the gale coos. It soothes her, dries the sweat from her brow, and hums a soft melody. Weiss wakes in the morning, pressed against the stone railing of her balcony, more rested then she had any night before. 

The wind becomes her only friend, in place of her lost mother she would tell the wind of the stories she read, or the gossip she had heard from around the castle. (Sometimes she felt like it would talk back, whispering simple statements, soft hums, or gentle songs. Quiet knowledge she would know suddenly, rather than words she would hear.)

Today was the day, Winter’s coronation. Weiss would be expected to be there, at her sister’s side with Whitley. The idea brought Weiss to her knees, anxiety pressed on with panic, and peace came with the wind. Most of the day behind them, the afternoon sky darkens for the evening ceremony.

“Why is it my only friend leaves with the wind.” She says solemnly. 

“What was that, miss?” It’s Klein, he’s entered the room as he usually does, with his master key after Weiss didn’t respond to his steady knocks.

“Nothing Klein, just talking to the wind,” She smiles, allowing the joke to settle between them as Klein laughs too. 

“You inherited your mother’s wit, miss” Klein’s smile is somber as he places Weiss’ morning tea down. “She used to say something like that long ago, said you used to wake up crying because the wind was crying too.”

Weiss’ response is a light hum, still standing on her balcony allowing the wind to seep into her, granting the courage she needed for the night. She whispers a goodbye, walking into her room proper, and settles beside Klein.

“How are you feeling today, miss?” His question is cautious, but real concern coats his tone. 

She sips her tea, the warm liquid doing little to soothe her nerves, and sighs, “I suppose I’ll have to come out at some point. Can’t have Winter hating me any more, can I?” its self deprecating, she knows, and Klein is as dissatisfied with the statement as he usually is, turning to frown out the windows.

The ruckus in the halls catches Weiss’ attention soon after, rising and moving to her closet to dress, Klein excuses himself, leaving with the tea tray. After dressing, Weiss takes one last look to the sky, feeling the soft breeze soar through the curtains to caress her face,  _ you can do this, I'll be here for you.  _ With that last boost of courage she leaves her room, gloves in place, as her heel clip against the rough stone ground.

When Weiss arrives in the ballroom the party has already started. She takes a long look at the decor, whites and blues sweeping through the hall, a bright beacon of the Atlas royal house. Winter is stood in the back, shoulders back and head held high, she’s speaking to a group of men who look to be from another royal house, bargaining for something or other. 

Weiss makes a beeline for the wine, but is apprehended roughly by a smirking Whitley. “Good evening, sister” his tone is playful, eyes fox-like as he smirks at his older sister. “It’s good to see you outside of that- nest you call a room.” It’s meant to be good natured, but Whitley didn’t have a knack for the same humor Weiss shared with their mother, a more sinister tone, belittling the other party, much like their father.

“Whitley, the maids let you out of your cage did they?” they stare at one another briefly before Whitley’s smirk widens and he steps aside, allowing Weiss access to the wine, as he grabs his own glass. (He’s too young, Weiss knows, but she lets it slide. She was raised by the same parents, they both dealt with their father.)

They make their way outside, their obligations not yet needed, and sit near a window, awaiting their cue. The two younger siblings sit in silence, despite Whitley’s penchant for teasing his sister he had come to understand her silence, and Weiss appreciated it immensely. 

The sound of metal on glass alerted their senses, and Weiss gulps down the rest of her glass before hurrying back into the ballroom, Whitley on her tail.

Winter, for her part, looks happy to see them, and Weiss smiles nervously as her elder sister reaches out for her, making the barest touch against Winter’s hand. She watches Winter stiffen, shoulders back and she moves to look to the next individuals to greet her. Weiss wishes the wind weren’t so still, the pounding in her chest echoes in her head and drowns out the rest of the ceremony.

As the coronation closes Weiss almost sprints away from her sister-breathing rough gasps as she makes it to a window. The air is calm tonight, the heat of summer seeping into the earth, but the air is stagnant. There is no relief of a gentle breeze when Winter finally catches up to her. 

The new Queen of Atlas stands tall, flanked by two seemingly charming men, as she blocks Wiess’ path of escape. “Dear sister, there is someone I’d like you to meet.” Winter’s posture and face betray nothing, but Weiss can see storms in her sister's eyes, waves of emotion roll and she feels anxiety lurch in her chest.

One of the men steps forward, a sickly sweet smile painted on his face as he holds out his hand. He’s got short brown hair and deep blue eyes, dark and mysterious. He’s wearing light dress armor, with a broach of a bird along his chest, he reaches out for her hand. Weiss reaches up slightly, but she’s nearly yanked forward with his force and he grasps her hand tightly.

“You and Cardin will be betrothed as of tonight.” Winter’s voice is frosty and cold, and Weiss is sure her heart stops at the statement.

“What?” She’s never claimed to be religious, but Weiss prays to all the gods and goddesses above and below she has heard wrong, “You can’t be serious.”

“Sister-” Whitley is at her side, eyes locked on Weiss as Winter frowns, the wine glass in her hand swirls, and Weiss wonders for a moment if Winter had had too much.

“I am absolutely serious, dear sister.” She speaks the term like it doesn't fit in her mouth, awkward and clunky. What Weiss wouldn’t give to hear her sister call her ‘little one’ right now. 

The wind swirls behind her, a silent question,  _ are you okay?  _ And the confidence the question gives her is enough for Weiss to square her shoulders and look Winter in the eye. “No.”

Whitley flinches, Winter scoffs, both have their eyes locked on to their sister’s, “You don’t get a say on this, little one.” And Weiss takes her little plea back with the way Winter spits the old enderement. 

Weiss surges forward finger pressed to Winter’s chest “I will not marry a man I’ve just met!” She swipes her hand out, unintentionally knocking the glass out of her sister’s hand.

The ballroom stills, the shattering glass bounces off of the walls and archways, and Weiss feels all eyes on her. The heat of embarrassment stills her, she can feel her cheeks heating as she glances away from Winter’s face, her father’s voice a boom in her ears,  _ “What a disgrace.” _

She takes one step back, and Cardin is there, grabbing her arm again, “Listen dear, you really don’t need to do this,” 

“Don’t touch me!” She lashes out, shoving him away. 

There’s an audible gasp that flows from the crowd of onlookers, and when Weiss opens her eyes she sees why. Cardin had managed to tug one of Weiss’ gloves off, and when she made contact with him she coated his chest in solid ice. He’s tethering now, top heavy and off balance, and when he falls his armor shatters with the ice. 

Cardin’s face distorts, fear and anger converging as he shuffles back. Weiss’ eyes flicker back and forth from Winter to Whitley, and their father’s voices is louder than it's ever been as Weiss begins to shake  _ “Failure. Disgrace. Unworthy.” _

Whitley speaks first, “Sister-” but Winter cuts him off taking a step forward, “Weiss-” she’s stern and stoic, the resemblance to their father sends a visceral shake through Weiss’ body and she runs. “ _ Wait- _ Weiss!”

_ Epilogue//  _

It’s the first time in years she sees the town around Atlas. It’s a blur and Weiss can’t be bothered to care, as she pumps her legs harder and faster, thick fogs of breath escaping her lungs. The fear and humiliation of being found out presses into her as she runs, but the further away she gets the freer she begins to feel. 

Whirlwinds whisk around her as she runs, spurring her along her journey. Weiss can feel her legs giving out, she wasn’t built for this kind of activity, shorter and slimmer than Winter, more likely to be found in the library than training. 

When she finally stops, she outside of the city, near the edge of the mountain range surrounding Atlas. Here the cool summer feels far off, snow drifts off the mountain’s edge in small flurries and gusts. Weiss takes a moment to listen to the wind, it’s frantic push and pull now a soft breeze, and she breaths. This far from the castle she finally feels like she can, and she takes heavy breaths before jogging further into the snowy mountain peak, a breathless laugh on her lips. She falls into the snow banks and lets it blanket her, lets the cool wind rustle her hair, and for the first time in forever, she feels at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason it's just sort of a Frozen AU, but I hope things are coming together.  
> As usual you can find me on twitter @coldanvers and on tumblr @cptmarvel  
> Thanks again to my editor and son for being a great sport.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in what feels like forever, Weiss lets her hair down. The gale surges, as if needing to touch the flowing locks, and Weiss sighs into it. She lets it wrap around her, blankets her and her new castle with a calm that never came easy to Weiss, and a peace she never thought she would have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironwood comes in in this chapter, and let me tell you, I can't believe I'm getting away with this.

What a catastrophe. To say the evening was a disaster would have been an understatement, but Winter felt a thread of excitement thrum within her. Things were finally starting to make some sense. The eldest Schnee sibling, may not have the knowledge of their entire library, or sly words and turns of phrase, but Winter was clever. All of the events of the last several years fell like an avalanche, clicking into place, and if she was correct, and she was sure she was, her father was lucky he was already assumed dead. 

Weiss could use magic. Potentially dangerous magic, that could have put any member of the family at risk, but Winter, Winter would be the most at risk, according to their father. He would do nothing to risk is precious heir. So the sudden lack of Weiss in her life and isolation, made much more sense. 

The years they lost, the continuous trips to Weiss’ room by their mother and father, everything lead Winter to one conclusion: Weiss had been, for the last several years, convinced into isolation. Their father had likely told her that it was in both her and Winter’s best interest to stay away, and to keep herself hidden. The thought that her lonely little sister had done something so stupid because of their selfish father. She would have to deal with those emotions later. 

Winter turns quickly to Whitley, her younger brother looking just as flabbergasted as the rest of the crowd, but slowly coming to a similar conclusion. For now, Weiss needed them, and- Was it snowing?

“Winter, is it-?” 

“It appears so, dear brother. We need to make haste.” 

The two turn rushing out out of the ballroom and into the castle proper. They separate, moving to their separate rooms. Winter emerges first, in partial armor, her winter-wear, and her twin swords at her hip. Whitley shows shortly after, a thick cloak wrapped around his shoulders and two daggers attached to his waist. Winter gives her brother a curt nod, and the two press forward, out of the castle and towards the town. 

Cardin meets them at the edge of the castle grounds, armor replaced and frown firmly in place. “I hope you have some explaining to do, Schnee.” to his credit he only flinches a little when Winter turns her icy gaze on him.

“Winchester, you’ll hold your tongue when speaking to a queen” and Whitley’s laugh only  worsens  the blow to the brunettes ego. “I have more important things to take care of in the wake of this... event.”

He sputters a response, tripping over his words he closes his mouth and straightens. “Then I’ll see you when you  return," his voice trails off, but only for a mere moment. "With that monster."

If Winter were a lesser woman, she would have struck the arrogant man down, luckily for her, Whitley was closer. Whitley kicked out lightly, hitting Cardin in the back of his knee, causing the man to fall directly to his knees, and on cue Winter drew her sword, and held it at his throat. “You will know your place when speaking about the royal house of Atlas, child.” and with that, the two remaining Schnee siblings were off. 

“Miss!” Klein appeared at Winter’s side, worry etched into his face, “Am I to-”

“Watch the castle for us Klein, Whitley and I will bring Weiss home.”

He gives them a quiet smile and a nod, as the siblings move to the stables. Upon arrival Winter takes in the flurries overtaking the castle, and town connected. The stables are already coated in soft powdery snow, and the stablehand is rushing back at the site of Winter. 

As the newly appointed queen Winter was expected to have some understanding of the full workings of the castle, and the kingdom outside it. So when the rabbit faunus she knew as Velvet scurried back to the stables in a thick coat and scarf.

“This storm really came out of nowhere didn’t it, your majesty!” her smile is soft and kind, soft puffs of air into the silent snow storm. She makes her way to Winter’s horse to ready him.

“Thank you Velvet, but I’m afraid it may be more complicated than a sudden storm,” Velvet’s response is a soft laugh, puffs of warm air exiting her lips into the dropping air. 

“Do you need a cart for Ironwood? Or I could send Yatsu with you?” Winter waives her off, frown firmly in place as she take the reins. 

Ironwood had been a gift from their father when Winter turned nineteen. He’s a tall and noble Black Forest stallion, a deep black, with thick wavy white hair, who took his job as Winter’s steed almost too seriously. After  _ The Incident _ , Winter had taken to training to keep her thoughts at bay, and with the addition of Ironwood she now had a confidant and friend. 

“I think we’ll manage just fine Velvet, but thank you.” She mounts the dark steed, and pulls Whitley up with her, Ironwood neighs and tuts softly at the added weight, hooves clopping silently against the hardening earth.

Clicking her tongue and pressing lightly into his sides, Winter spurs Ironwood on, pulling into a gallop as she steers him towards the mountain’s summit. 

The trip through town lasted minutes on their fast gallop, silence lay taut between the eldest and youngest Schnee siblings. Whitley’s grip on Winter’s coat was tight as he bounced on Ironwood’s strong back. When they reached the edge of town thick flurries had made their place across town, blankets of snow covering the streets and roofs. 

“What’s happening, sister?” Whitey’s voice was hollow, gaze turned skyward as Ironwood slowed his gallop to a trot at Winter’s comand. 

“Our sister needs us, dear brother, we’ll get answers when we know she’s safe.” Whitley’s reply is a hum of affirmation, dropping his eyes to the treeline in front of them.

Within the silence Winter has time to think, to think about the years leading to the moment in the ballroom. She is suddenly, and keenly aware of her actions, and shame washes over her at the memory, Weiss’ face when she proclaimed the betrothal.

She spurs Ironwood forward and faster, the danger her sister could be in only increased the longer she delayed. To hell with everything their father may have done. Winter would fix it, she would find Weiss, and they could finally have the talk they needed to have all those years ago. Winter would  _ fix this _ . No matter the cost she would finally have her sister back, and give her the life she deserved.

\- - - - -

Weiss’ stint in the snow is short lived, she pulls herself up and shakes off the blanket that had fallen while she rested. Turning to look at the mountain around her she lets loose a giggle.  _ It’s so quiet _ . She doesn't dare break the silence, in the shadow of the mountain she feels like she can finally breathe. The wind pulses around her, spurring her forward, and up the mountain. 

She leaves the negative thoughts behind her, thoughts of her father, what he would think, what he’s said. She lets it go, breathes and presses into herself, grabs hold of her magic with a vice and pulls. 

Turning to look back, she sees the kingdom town, and the castle, through the whirlwind, small in the distance. She thinks one last time of the room she barricaded her life into because of her father. How easy would life would have been if she had fled long before now, it’s not as if the cold of the mountain affects her. 

There’s a tingle in her wrist, pinpricks along Weiss’ skin as she pushes onward. Turning back, she tears her gloves off, pushing her magic out like a pulse, her heart beats loud in her ears, but this time not because of fear or anxiety, no, this time it’s a surge of warmth in her chest and the swirl of the breeze. From her hands she produces small flurries, swirls of snow and ice that are caught in the whirlwinds around her. She laughs out loud now, let the mountain hear her, the only other observer besides the wind.

Her  shawl , a thin see-through thing, is caught in the breeze, torn from her shoulders a physical representation of her freedom. She watches it go along the wind and smiles, the finality of her action sinking in, pushing forward up the peak.

Climbing further up the mountain she casts out more magic, a flurry here, a snowman there, and with a quick blast she forms a set of rough stairs. She approaches the with cautious excitement, and as the wind bids her forward she moves. Stepping one foot along the bottom stair the snowy surface solidifies into ice, and with a soft gasp she presses further and higher. She builds more stairs as she continues up, pushing her magic further than the castle walls would ever let her. Reaching a plateau she jogs forward, inhales a deep breath as the wind breathes confidence into Weiss. Exhaling she steps one foot forward, turning the plane to a solid expanse of ice.

Weiss grins, the mirth within her bubbling forward as a bark of a laugh. She reaches within herself again and lifting her arms she builds Columns climb through the frigid air, and walls form as giant snowflakes crystallize. A chandelier of ice forms, grows down like it was always meant to hang there, and Weiss feels the wind rejoice with her magic as she steps further into the palace she’s created. 

For the first time in what feels like forever, Weiss lets her hair down. The gale surges, as if needing to touch the flowing locks, and Weiss sighs into it. She lets it wrap around her, blankets her and her new castle with a calm that never came easy to Weiss, and a peace she never thought she would have.

With another push of magic she pulses, her dress flurrying with it. It alters, the dark fabrics flowing easily into a crystallized white, flowing like water down her frame. It puddles and extends into a train, and the wind whirls and coos at the transformation, its approval bringing a laugh to Weiss’ lips.

Let Winter be the queen, let her have the castle, the kingdom, and all the space she needed. She would stay up on this mountain, away from everyone she could hurt. Weiss had everything she needed, she had this mountain, no walls or doors to keep her in, and she had the wind, breathing sweet nothings to her in the wake of her loss, and her newfound freedom. Her heart swells, with the magic of the wind by her side she could do this, she could leave her family behind and live atop this mountain, if that’s all she had it would be enough. 

_ Epilogue// _

It had taken time, but they had caught some trace of Weiss, her tracks in the snow had been all but covered by the still falling blanket, but they had found something. Weiss’ shawl was found in a mess of trees, snagged on a branch and torn. The discovery had done nothing to ease Winter’s worry, and instead had her breathing heavy breaths of the frigid air. Whitley’s voice rang out in the silence;

“Sister, it is very likely that she discarded it some time ago,” He paused to gauge Winter’s reaction.

Stress eased from Winter’s shoulders briefly, her breath evening. “There are beasts in these woods dear brother, we should hurry”

Whitley sighs, but pushes forward all the same, tugging Ironwood along behind him. 

Further along the path they see the next sign of their lost sister. Atop the mountain, a towering castle of ice shines like a beacon. With a wordless glance at each other, they move further up the path to the icy staircase. 

“Weiss certainly has a flare for the dramatic.” Whitley scoffs, gesturing to the long staircase and the tall palace before them.

Winter laughs, its cold and dry as she ties Ironwood to a nearby tree, “Of course she does Whitley, she’s a Schnee.” She moves forward, and knocks at the large ice door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter scoffs, “The only thing Atlas has to offer right now is frost and snow.”
> 
> Weiss’ eyes drift off, focusing and unfocusing before shooting back to Winter, “What did you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, please enjoy some schneewood forest for free.

Freedom took to Weiss like a waterfall, filling and overflowing her in a constant cycle. She breathes in freedom, and exhales her anxiety and stress. She takes her time getting to know her magic again, forming a saber of ice and a soldier to face off against. He’s tall, with armor she only vaguely recognizes, but a worthy foe in her current state of practice.

She fences the stoic knight letting out gleeful laughter when her whirlwind friend returns, fluffing her hair and sending the train on her dress along the breeze. “Careful, this dress is much lighter than the last one.” The wind trills, a song on the breeze, and Weiss laughs again, she can almost hear it’s reply,  _ Of course.  _ She can almost hear the giggle when a knock rings out through her castle. The air stills, and Weiss doesn’t breathe, waiting for the next moment to end.

The knock rings through the silence again, then the door is pushed open. Weiss freezes, eyes locked on the door way, as Winter takes a step into the frozen palace. 

Winter’s eyes are stern as she makes her way to Weiss, slow measured steps to avoid startling her. “What are you doing here?” Weiss’ voice quivers in the open air, soft and coated in fear.

“I could ask you the same, snowflake,” Winter takes another step and Weiss goes rigid at the nickname. “Come home, Wiess.” It’s not a command, but not a request. And inevitability, Weiss will come home, she will not say upon this mountain, alone, she would come home and be with her family.

“That is no longer my home, Winter.” She’s trying to be confident, but being so close to Winter is igniting all of her fight or flight reflexes, and not even the coo of the wind will soothe her.

“Come now Weiss, I understand everything now” another step “You don’t need to do this anymore, no more isolation, no more loneliness, I’m here for you, let me be here for you.”

Weiss takes a shaky breath, taking two steps back hands held up like a barrier. “This is better for both of us Winter, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine here, I’ll be fine”

Sighing, Winter stands tall, her back military straight, “Weiss, I’m not leaving you here, I won’t. Now-”

“No!” Weiss’ shout echoes around the icy chamber, hanging ice jingling in its wake. Her next words are softer, “Go  _ home _ Winter.”

There’s silence between them, neither sister brave enough to take the next step. Winter watches Wiess, the way her eyes jump from surface to surface, but never land on her, the way her breaths come out in panicked spurts. “Weiss,  _ please _ , we can fix this, let us fix this.”

The sigh she gets as a response is tired and for the first time in minutes Weiss looks her in the eyes, “Go be there for our people Winter, they don't want me there. Enjoy everything Atlas has to offer, I’ll watch from afar.”

Winter scoffs, “The only thing Atlas has to offer right now is frost and snow.”

Weiss’ eyes drift off, focusing and unfocusing before shooting back to Winter, “What did you say?”

Shrugging, (a decidedly  _ not Winter _ thing to do) she continues, “You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere.” she straighteners, “But that’s alright, you can just fix it, we can fix it.”

“I-I can’t! I don’t know how!” Weiss’ voice spikes a few octaves, and Winter can see the panic sinking in.

With a frown Winter presses forward, boots clipping against the ice and she corners Weiss against the open balcony. “You are being a child Weiss, whatever father-”

Weiss’ blood runs cold, a pulse of magic cutting her sister off. Winter looks around in a panic, eyes locking on Weiss, and when her younger sister sees the fear there, Weiss crumbles. Panicked breaths come in heavy fast gasps, and Winter tries to go to her sister, the years of distance feeling like a cavern, ( _ how many times did Weiss feel like this? How many times did she have these fits, alone in her room with no one? _ )

Winter finally lays her hands upon Weiss’ arm and the younger woman falls further into her depression, “No!” Weiss’ hands fly out, and Winter is shoved back by the force of it, but before she can say anything more Weiss is screaming again, “Get _out!_ _Go! Leave!!_ ” Each word is punctuated with a pulse of magic that sends Winter tumbling to the edge of the room. The final word sends a blast of magic so raw it hits winter directly in the chest. She feels like she’s been stabbed with a blade of ice, and it takes her breath away.

Eyes wide Weiss’ panic breathes more frost into the air, beside her snow and frost form, and she places a hand upon the surface of the lumpy figure. The mound shifts, and solidifies into a towering knight of solid ice, and Winter backpedals. Making her way out of the castle, she nearly trips in the snow, but Whitley is there to catch her.

“Sister what-” His answer comes in the violent yell of the knight as it slams it’s broadsword into the snow at their feet. 

The siblings scramble, Winter grabs one of Whitley’s daggers and cuts Ironwood free before launching herself onto his back and yanking Whitley up behind her.

Directing him down the mountain Winter spurs her steed further, her breath coming out in heavy huffs. She can feel the chill in her bones, seeping into her muscles, and through her blood. Her teeth chatter, but she can’t focus on that, she needs to navigate the impending avalanche. 

There was another ear splitting roar from the night as it moved to follow them, snow descending the mountains in waves lapped at its legs. It stands stoically feet down from the frozen castle, and Winter chances one last look before pushing Ironwood further down the summit. 

Once down the mountain they take a chance to breathe. The trees surrounding Atlas take the brunt of the damage from the avalanche, but Winter still hasn't caught her breath. Whitley’s near frantic, but when he locks eyes with Winter, out of breath and haggard, it tips him over the edge. 

“Winter! What happened?” Winter shoos him off, pressing a hand to her chest and sucking in another tight breath. 

“Later Whitley, we need to get back to Weiss.” Her statement is punctuated in thick breaths, near gasps, and her steps falter slightly.

Whitley frowns, grabs his sister by the arm and escorts her back to Ironwood, now rested and ready to assist. “No sister, you’re not well, we need to get you to Robyn.”

Robyn Hill is a wise-woman within the kingdom, one with great knowledge of magic and the history of magic, passed down from generation to generation. She lives outside of the kingdom, near the mountains, with a swath of unruly rock trolls to help her with her day to day. (Winter, needing to know everyone in her kingdom knew much of Robyn specifically, the apprentice of the former wise-woman who made sure the people were heard. Winter liked her, but she’d never let Robyn know that.)

Whitley climbs atop Ironwood and tugs his weakened sister up with him. Winter huffs at the treatment, clearly irritated with her current physical state. The ride to Robyn’s is uneventful, the snow still falling mutes Ironwood’s steps, and neither sibling is much for conversation. When Winter makes a soft hiss of discomfort Whitley finally speaks.

“Winter, what happened with Weiss?” His voice is a low warning, begging for the truth.

Adjusting in her seat Winter sighs, “She’s terrified Whitley, she lashed out because she feels like she will only ever hurt us.”

The youngest Schnee grunts, “So she hurt you because she didn’t want to hurt you.” It’s a statement, full of skepticism, and Winter sighs.

“You know Weiss would never hurt me on purpose.” Winter’s voice is ragged, and drained her weakness flowing like water off her. 

“We’re here sister.” Whitley climbs off Ironwood, ties him to a nearby tree, and helps Winter off her horse.

Winter scoffs, the small hut looks nearly untouched. Snow blankets every inch of the home, large stones litter the yard, and at Winter’s appearance several roll to her feet. One of the smallest stone trolls nearly leaps at Winter, and she catches it easily. 

“You’re here for Robyn right?” Her voice is soft but clear, and Winter nods.

Another troll rolls into the door of the cabin. Robyn emerges seconds later, looking confused, but a grin sparks across her tan face at the sight of Winter.

“If it ain’t ole snow-for-brains.” Winter almost growls, but catches herself.

“Really Robyn, can we please be professional about this?” Robyn’s grin broadens as she approaches the white haired siblings.

She chuckles lightly, but her laugh dies at the sight of Winter, hair mused, breathing ragged and rough. “What happened to you Winter?” The question is unbearably soft, as Robyn places a hand on Winter’s brow. 

She startles slightly, realizing how close she is to the newly appointed queen, “Winter, where’s your sister?”

Sagging slightly, Winter leans into Robyn with a grimace, “She’s run away, this snow-” Whitley’s cut off, the darker skinned woman straightening.

“Weiss did this, didn’t she Winter?”

Winter hisses in response, “It was an accident, she’s scared.” but Robyn is having none of it, she ushers Winter inside her hut, and shuffles her into a seat. 

There’s a racket as she pulls open a closet and rummages through the contents. She emerges with several blankets, piling them onto the eldest Schnee sibling, and turns to the small cooking station along the wall.

“This isn’t good Winter, what has happened isn’t easily fixed.” Her motions stop swiftly as she sets a kettle to boil, and Robyn leans against the wall. “You must have figured out what happened?”

With a sigh Winter wraps the blankets more tightly around her and shivers. “There was clearly an accident at some point. Father brought me here, and I lost all memory of her magic.” Crisp, clear and to the point.

“Yes, luckily at that time Weiss’ magic had only hit your head, it was easier to remove, but this one-” She sighs, “Weiss has placed ice in your heart, and if it’s not removed, you’ll turn to solid ice.”

“So how do we remove it?” Winter’s voice is strong and confident, betrayed by her weakened state.

Robyn rubs the back of her neck, behind her the kettle whistles, and she moves to make their tea. “That is where things become difficult.” She continues, handing Whitley his glass, then bringing Winter hers, “Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.”

Through their years of knowing each other Winter and Robyn had certainly had their disagreements. (Robyn had a habit of flirting with Winter, crude jokes and playful gestures,) but Winter had never seen the woman so serious. 

“Isn’t this where you offer to kiss me?” It’s Winter’s idea of a joke, but it’s rough, worry slipping into her tone.

“Afraid that won’t do it, snowflake.” 

“We should get back,” Winter rises, letting the blankets fall from her shoulders with a shiver, “I need to talk to Klein, let him know what’s going on.”

“Sister, what about-” Winter raises her hand to silence Whitley, “There’s no time, Whitley.”

“Schnee.” The siblings turn to Robyn, her normally joyful face pulled to a tight frown, “I’ll be coming with you.” 

Winter scoffs, righting her posture before speaking, “That won’t be necessary, thank you for your hospitality, but-”

“Nonsense, I’ll be coming with you, besides who will sweep in at the last second to give you that kiss?” She punctuates the sentence with a wink.

As much as Winter would deny it, (to her death and even after) the older woman’s presence would bring her comfort. With a rough nod the trio make their leave of the cabin. Outside, Robyn moves to the back of the hut, retrieving a beautiful mare. She pats her side softly before leveling a look to Whitley.

“You can take this old girl kiddo, I’ll ride with your sister.” Whitley scoffs, making to argue, but stops short at Robyn’s pointed look. “I’ll keep her rational kid, we’ll figure this out.” He nods, moving to allow Robyn to take Ironwood.

“This is hardly necessary.” Winter frowns as the taller woman hops atop the dark steed.

“If it’s any consolation, snowflake, your buddy here hates it too.” Ironwood shuffles beneath her in agreement.

Begrudgingly, Winter allows Robyn to pull her onto the horse sideways, and directly into the taller woman’s lap. “Don’t call me that.” Robyn chuckles softly in Winter’s ears, and the queen flushes as she tries to push away. (Robyn won’t hear the end of it later,  _ “That’s Weiss’ nickname.” _ )

“Easy, snowflake, just relax.” Moving Ironwood towards the path into the city she checks to ensure Whitley’s situated on the other steed. “We need to keep you as warm as possible, so just use some of my warmth before we get to the castle.” her voice is softer, gentle, and Winter allows herself to be wrapped in one strong arm as Robyn spurs Ironwood into a quick trot.

They exit the woods soon after moving into a gallop towards the castle, the city passes in a flurry, and Winter finds herself drifting into a soft lull in Robyn’s arms.

\- - - - -

The castle rings silent in the wake of the sister’s escape. Klein does his best to soothe the townspeople, but fear coats the population. He’s issuing out blankets and coats, but the longer their queen is gone the more unrest settles upon the people.

Cardin has been relatively silent in the hours since Weiss’ frantic exit, but he makes himself known as he corrals up a few soldiers from his kingdom. 

“Are we just going to let the Queen go alone after-” a sigh seethes through his lips as he continues, “that  _ thing _ ”

A group of  Atlesian soldiers step forward, the leader a cheerful redhead with bright green eyes, “Oh Winter’s not in any trouble! Weiss would never hurt her!” Cardin doesn’t believe it, and his only ticket to a better life has walked into the forest, and up a mountain to be killed..

“We should go after them.”   
  
“Outstanding!” The redhead is at Cardin’s shoulder, and jumps at her sudden appearance. “I will go with you!” the other soldiers nod in tandem, and leave to ready their steeds for the trip. “I’m Penny!”   
  
Cardin frowns, but accepts the stallion he’s offered and climbs up. “Let’s just get moving.”

\- - - - -

The trek to the castle isn't as arduous, now that the snow has mostly stopped. Cardin dismounts first, moving to the staircase of ice, followed by his own soldiers. Penny jogs ahead, other atlas soldiers keeping time with her as they round the plateau.

The ground shifts, and the knight of ice emerges from a bank of snow. He brandishes his sword, a low hum of magic around him, threatening the search party to make a move forward.

“Salutations!” It’s a shout directed in the knight’s helmet, but he makes no move to respond. The quiet in the group stretches.

Frustrated, Cardin draws his weapon, a heavy steel mace, and roars, “Show us to the beast!”

The knight makes no move to strike, but simply waits. Upon Cardin’s first step forward the night slams his broadsword into the ice stopping Cardin in his tracks. He backpedals sliding away from the sword. The other soldiers brandish their weapons as well, and Cardin directs three of his men to race up the stairs while the ice guardian is distracted.

Watching from afar, Weiss makes her way further into the castle, the wind silently at her back. She makes it up two flights of stairs before she’s winded again and the breeze behind her pushes at her to move faster, but it’s too late. The three men sent by Cardin catch up and though Weiss has her magic, she’s outnumbered.

“ _ Go away. _ ” It's a warning, but the three men laugh.

One of the men, with shoulder length silver hair takes a step forward, “C’mon Princess, just make this easier for us.”

A gust of wind trills behind her and Weiss readys her hands for a fight “ _ Leave. _ ”

“Guess not,” The blonde man says gruffly, and the three move forward.

Moving with practiced precision Weiss shoots several long spears of ice around one of the men’s feet, stopping him in his tracks. The second makes a sloppy strike to her head that she’s easily able to dodge, as she forms her own ice rapier in her left hand, raising it to block a third strike from the blonde. With another quick movement she ices his feet solid, and he’s unable to move, leaving just the silver haired man. He moves forward, but a gust of wind slows him down, a heavy breath of protectiveness. The last soldier is easily out maneuvered, as Weiss side steps, one, two, three strikes, and she blasts him backwards with an easy wave of her hand.

_ Epilogue// _

She’s breathing heavy, but her attackers are down, and she can rest. Moving her hair out of her face the wind rustles the train of her dress, and she laughs softly as it coos. The calm doesn't last, as the door behind her burst into shards of ice. Weiss panics, and scrambles out of the way, just in time to feel something heavy and hard hit the back of her head as she blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The queen hasn't returned." Cardin's smirk is sinister, increasing his arms he squares his shoulders, "if you can't stop this winter, they will kill you." The wind pulses a rushing force slams him into the door, he scurries to escape, the door slams behind him, and Weiss is left with silence.

Weiss wakes to a steady drum in her head. The room she's in is dark, but with the little light she can make out the tall dark walls of the dungeon of Atlas castle. (She can remember playing here with Winter when they were children, until their father found out and forbade it.) She sits up, unsteady with the constant tempo behind her eyes. Standing is more difficult but after a few measured steps she feels a soft tug on both of her wrists. Looking down she sees the reason for the weight, heavy steel shackles that cover from wrist to fingertips, encasing her hands entirely.

She lets out a soft sigh before turning to the singular window. Outside is a torrent of snow and ice, and it forces a gasp from Weiss' throat. The clank of a heavy lock and the door opening catches her attention. She turns to the door, chains shifting under her, and gasps out a single breath. Standing at the door, arms crossed is Cardin, the man Winter would have her wed, the wind bristles behind her. (She can feel the panic in her breeze, and not for the first time reaches for the magic behind it, her answer is more panic than she has ever felt in the wind before.)

"Good morning, sunshine." The statement is flat, unfeeling. Cardin shifts his gaze to her hands, then back to her face.

"Cardin, please." Her voice is ragged as she chokes back a sob. "Just let me go."

"Look outside Weiss," he pauses, gesturing to the window. "If you were to agree to marry me, and end this frozen nightmare, I could possibly arrange for you to live."

Weiss' eyes shift around the small room, fear seeps into her bones and the wind roars outside.  _ (Get away from her. Get out. GO!) _ Through gritted teeth she pushes forward, "Get Winter."

"The queen hasn't returned." Cardin's smirk is sinister, increasing his arms he squares his shoulders, "if you can't stop this winter, they will kill you." The wind pulses a rushing force slams him into the door, he scurries to escape, the door slams behind him, and Weiss is left with silence.

Sinking to her knees Weiss is unable to summon the energy to cry, for the first time she feels numb, the cold has iced her so thoroughly she can't feel at all. She stares out the window, watching the small flurries of snow only grow. The wind pushes and pulls at her, but she says unmoving. "Shhh, it's alright" the breeze trills, an angry noise fueled by panic, "it's better this way, don't worry" the wind stops, there's dead silence in the cell and Weiss wonders if she's finally blissfully alone, but the wind  _ roars _ the next second, startling her from her seat.  _ No! No! No! No! NO!  _

\- - - - -

They make it into the city swiftly, Robyn clutches Winter tighter to her chest and spurs Ironwood forward. The castle comes into view and Robyn feels the queen shiver in her grasp, and with a grimace she dismounts. 

“C’mon snowball, we gotta get you by a fire.”

Robyn ushers Winter forward, and Whitley falls in line as they reach the doors to the castle. The doors are pushed open and the head knight, a bronze haired, green eyed woman gathers Winter into her shooting Robyn a worried nod.

"Penny," the pause is almost physical but the redhead woman understands. "Keep her safe, I need to find Weiss."

Penny shifts slightly, but as Robyn makes to leave she speaks, “Robyn, the princess is here,” as Robyn turns back fully she continues. “She’s in the castle.”

Winter grips onto Penny tightly, pushing her way to an upright position, but falters. With two easy strides Robyn lifts Winter up and makes for the castle proper, Whitley and Penny on their tail.

\- - - - -

Cardin’s heavy boots stomp through the dungeons, the loud steps reverberating off the cold stone walls. He makes his way purposefully towards Weiss’ cell. She can hear the movements easily, but holds herself still in the wake of the man who is to be her judge, jury, and executioner. The wind vibrates around her, a steady cry for her to just  _ move _ , to at least try to make an exit,  _ something. _ The door creaks, and there's a low discussion in the hall, whispering back and forth,  _ three men _ , Weiss thinks.

There’s a rush, and Weiss is filled with warm air, and she’s broken from her numb trance. Fear floods her senses, and she feels the cool metal of her shackles bite into her wrists as she tugs at them. Concentrating, Weiss channels her magic directly through her hands, freezing the metal solid and brittle. Behind her the wall is encased with ice, stone eroding with the harsh freezing temperatures. She raises her hands above her head, striking the metal against stone, and when it gives a little she strikes again. Outside the door there’s a scuffle, the men frantically trying to get the door open.

The metal cracks and splinters, shattering on the third impact, and Weiss uses the force of her magic to rip open the wall now that her hands are free. The wall crumbles, and she makes her escape, dashing through the hole and using her magic to soften her fall with a blanket of snow. She takes one look back and locks eyes with Cardin as she begins her run towards the now frozen ocean.

It takes no time for the crowd of men to catch up to Weiss, swords at the ready the press towards her. Weiss raises her hands, breaths coming out in heavy pants, “Please, just go, let me leave.” The wind whirls protectively beside her, but the men take another step forward. There’s a rushing sound in her ears as she takes a step back, Cardin smirks as is men fully surround her. 

The silence stretches between them, and with a hollow sound the wind urges her forward. Hands out Weiss freezes two of them men’s feet, leaving her and Cardin to fight.

Cardin shifts his mace in his hand, his stance low and threatening, he takes a heavy step forward and strikes. Weiss manages to use a blast of her magic to defend, but he is unrelenting. When one strike ends another one begins, and she’s too out of practice to keep up. He shoulders forward, striking Weiss in the chest and she falls, sliding wildly across the ice. Cardin charges forward his mace lifted high for the final strike. 

“I will finally end this winter!” He roars, swinging downward, but his strike doesn't connect.

\- - - - -

Winter squirms incessantly in Robyn's arms, the queen didn't take well to the bridal style hold.

"Listen, your highness, I know this isn't the best time," the darker woman grunts, shifting Winter more firmly in her arms. "But if you could hold still l-, I'd be able to move just a little faster."

The white haired woman grits her teeth, swallowing her pride in the moment and allowing Robyn to hold her more closely.

Upon arrival the trio of women, and Whitley, spotted the hole in the castle wall, revealing the bare cell they assumed Weiss had been in. Ice poured from the hole, and a clamor across the frozen ocean catches their attention.

Winter clutches Robyn's neck tightly, another shiver shaking her to the bone. "Hill."

"On it." Robyn skids to a halt, turning and making her way towards the clash.

The fog is thick the further out they go, and the sounds of the battle rage on. Robyn loses her footing, turning in mid air to slide along her shoulder on the ice, protecting Winter from the impact. Winter rises shakily, and Robyn slides again frantically trying to get to her feet.

“Weiss!” Winter roars, and the blows cease. Winter runs. 

She puts every ounce of her remaining energy into her sprint, and it pays off. She sees Cardin, arm raised high over Weiss who has been knocked to the ground. She can feel her limbs stiffening, but if she can just make it, Robyn would take care of the rest, Weiss would be okay, if she could just get there!

“ _ No! _ ” She stops just in time, arms stretched outwards to catch the mace, she feels her feet freeze solid. 

Definitely, she looks directly into Cardin’s eyes as his mace makes contact with her freezing hand, and the weapon shatters as if it was made of ice. Her last breath comes out in a soft puff, the only warmth leaving with her last act.

\- - - - -

Weiss feels, rather than hears the strike reverberate through the solid ice. Her eyes move up and widen at the sight before her. Standing in solid ice is Winter, Cardin’s shattered mace crumbled to the ground. 

“Dumb bitch.” The man before her growls, pulling a sword from his belt and moving forward. “No matter, there’s more than one way to kill a monster.” He raises his sword to strike, but before he's able to an arrow strikes his wrist, and he hisses in pain.

Feet away Robyn stands out of breath, her crossbow held aloft, another shot ready and aimed at Cardin. Behind her Penny and Whitley are moving swiftly, brandishing weapons of their own. 

Weiss’ eyes never leave Winter. There's a pulse in the air, and Robyn can see it vibrate through the ground. She watches Weiss stand, clumsy on the icy ground, and take a step towards Winter. She lays a hand on Winter’s back, and the pulse quickens, her breath coming out in quick bursts. Robyn runs. She makes it to Weiss before she crumbles, a broken sob wretched from her throat as she clutches Winter’s body. Robyn wraps herself around Weiss, maneuvering around her grasp on Winter, she coos into Weiss’ ear.

“It’s alright Weiss, I’m here, it’ll be okay.” Weiss’ sobs break something in Robyn, and she feels tears well in her own eyes. Whitley makes his way to her, daggers dropped in the ice yards away, he crumbles next to Weiss.

“Winter...”

Her heartbeat is all Weiss can hear. Beneath the steady rhythm there is only ice. Her grip on Winter tightens as Robyn moves around her, her thoughts taking over all sound.  _ It should have been me. This is wrong. It should have been me. Should have been me. Me. Me. Me. _ Robyn shivers next to her, and her emotions still briefly as her eyes lock to Cardin, crawling weakly away. Penny is there, sword to his throat, expression humorless. Weiss isn’t sure she’s ever seen such an expression on the joyful woman.

_ Epilogue// _

The air freezes. The storms around still, and the clouds disperse. Weiss has locked on Cardin, and the anger and sadness stored within her bubbles to the surface. Robyn’s hold on her tightens, and Weiss moves, a measured step around the statue of her older sister. A soft cracking catches her attention, an easy gasp, and Weiss turns.

She watches in awe and wonder as Winter’s frozen body moves, ice giving way to skin, to cloth on flesh. Her eyes regain their color and Weiss nearly falls to her feet to sob freely again. Winter shakes off the cold, she sways slightly before Robyn in there to catch her. 

Weiss’s tears run freely, and before she can make her escape Robyn has her looped in a group hug with her and Winter. Whitley jumps into the hug, looping an arm around either sister’s neck, and laughter rings out. Winter smiles into the embrace looking from one sibling to the other. They were truly all each other had left. 

“Weiss, my snowflake” her voice is soft, and Weiss cries harder, submitting to the hug fully.

“Winter! I’m so sorry- I never-!” Winter cuts her off, a laugh bubbling between them.

“It’s alright, everything is alright little one.” The wind wraps around them, caught in the moment. Weiss feels warmth blossom in her chest, and releases a wet laugh.

The ice under them shifts, and Robyn is the first to shuffle the siblings back onto land before the icy sea cracks. “An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.” She says wistfully, and Weiss can’t be sure, but Winter may have blushed.

Turning, Winter smiles brightly at Weiss, which ignites another surge of warmth in the younger Schnee sibling. “See, Weiss, you always had it in you to stop the cold.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss takes a moment to look around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it.

Weiss takes a moment to look around her. The sun has parted the clouds, and the warmth around them is slowly melting the snow blanketing the town, the ocean rocks against the solid ice encasing it, and cracks it into large chunks. Robyn’s words echo in her head,  _ “An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.” _ Weiss smiles brightly, looking to what remains of her family. 

Whitley has moved further inland, assisting Penny with her arrest of Cardin. Winter is desperately trying to get back to Weiss’ side, but Robyn, ever the worrier, keeps checking her temperature, and teasing the new queen.

With easy measured steps Weiss walks forward, the wind flows, a soft song on its breeze, urging her forward. She lays a hand on Winter’s arm, and her older sister turns to grasp Weiss’ hand fully. With a deep inhale Weiss closes her eyes, reaches outward with her magic and pulls the cold back. She opens her eyes and watches the world around her transform, snow melts quickly, the sparse clouds in the sky disperse, and the ocean melts the thick ice packed on top of it.

The townspeople wait a safe distance away, their nervousness bated by Robyn and Penny’s presence. They look from their queen to the princess and back to Robyn. Weiss takes a step forward, hand outstretched, but a soft rustle sounds through the crowd. Robyn steps forward, hand on Weiss’ shoulder, as she tugs Winter to her other side. (Winter stiffens and yanks her hand back, but Weiss can see the soft flush on her sister’s face, the flush that is nearly constant when the muscular wise-woman is near.)

Robyn’s voice booms, a grin stretched across her face, “Your queen, and princess!”

The crowd is silent for a moment, but Penny’s cheers and laughter ignite a bigger cheer. Slowly but surely the people begin clapping, cheering, then roaring. 

Weiss’ heart soars, she feels tears prick her eyes, but she has never felt so full of happiness. The wind whirls around her, strong puffs that feel like arms, wrapped tightly around her. She laughs, giddy, as Winter places a sure hand on her shoulder. Whitley is by their side soon after, standing to Weiss’ left and giving a reserved smile to his sisters.

They continue the celebration into the night, though the siblings, exhausted, retire early. Robyn is still there as they make their leave, and offers to make sure the royal family gets to their rooms safe. Whitley thanks her for her generosity but returns to his room sluggishly on his own. 

Robyn and Winter walk in front of Weiss, Robyn talking energetically with her older sister, who is subtly leaning towards the rugged woman. Weiss watches during the short trek, though she would deny it, Winter did enjoy Robyn’s company. They make it to Weiss’s room without incident, and Robyn leans against the wall in the hallway as the two enter the room. 

Gasping softly, Winter takes in the ruined room. The holes in the wall and the tattered sheets drench her, shoulders sagging as she turns to Weiss. “How long?”   
  
“Years.” Weiss answers honestly, but loops her arms around her sister’s neck for a soft hug. “But I don’t think they’ll be as common anymore.” Her smile is sure, strong, and Winter submits. She wraps her arms around Weiss’ middle and squeezes.

“I’ve missed this, little one.” Weiss laughed softly.

“I’m not so little anymore.” This time Winter laughs, holding a hand up between them showing the height difference. Weiss flushes, and shoves her sister lazily. 

“I’ll have Klein order you some new bedding, and we’ll get these holes sealed up, unless-” Winter thinks for a moment, turns to the door and back, “Would you like to share my room with me for a few nights? Or we can put you in a new room, we’re hardly short on them.” 

Weiss laughs softly, touching her sister on the arm before escorting her to the door, “Somehow I don’t think you’ll want me in your room tonight, sister.”

“What? Why wouldn’t-” Weiss opens the door, and pulls Winter out with her. Robyn shifts off the wall and all at once Winter understands, whipping around to whisper to Weiss. “No, absolutely not, you can’t be serious.”

“I am  _ absolutely _ serious, dear sister.” Weiss nudges Winter softly with a smile, and the older woman flushes deeply at her wording. 

Winter takes two measured steps to stand beside Robyn, who’s grin is broad and relieved. “How are you feeling, Schnee?” She makes no move to touch Winter, respecting her personal space without teasing. “Feeling cold or feverish?”

Shaking her head, Winter lifts her hand to touch lightly at Robyn’s arm, “I’m feeling fine Robyn, and please, call me Winter.” 

The sun blooms in Robyn’s deep purple eyes, she touches Winter’s hand in turn and holds her arm out playfully, “Well, Winter, may I walk you to your room?” She shakes her head again, letting out a playful sigh before looping her arm in the taller woman’s.

Weiss watches from her room as, across the hall and three doors down, Robyn walks Winter to her room, before pressing a chaste kiss to her hand and walking back down the hall to where Klein has patiently waited for her. As she passes Weiss, she gives the younger Schnee sister a wink and cheers quietly with Klein as he escorts her out.

_ Epilogue Final// _

Retreating back to her room, Weiss shuts the door quietly. Her room has the soft air of loneliness, as it always does, but a stiff breeze blows it away. She falls into her bed, burrowing into the heavy blankets left by Klein after he walked Robyn out. She pops her head out of the nest she had made for herself and feels the soft caress of the wind against her brow. Sleep would come easy to her tonight, for the first night in so many years she would sleep peacefully. 

_ end _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goal at the moment is to do Frozen 2, but I'm also planning a few oneshots to go along with this universe. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> someone had to write it, it might as well be me, feedback appreciated, and as usual if you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree
> 
> Thanks again to my editor and son who has to deal with my constant WhiteRose bs consistently, and for reading this monstrosity like 18 times.


End file.
